


I'm not sure what to name you

by A_Tinyy_Armyy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, BDSM Scene, Butt Slapping, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gay, Idols, M/M, Rape Kink, Rape Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, daddy dom, ddlb, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tinyy_Armyy/pseuds/A_Tinyy_Armyy
Summary: idols get freaky when off stageA bunch of oneshots(This is not about any group in particular so feel free to use your imagination)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	I'm not sure what to name you

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter the characters are going to be doing a rape scene so please don't read if you're not comfortable with this.
> 
> This is roleplay, not real rape!

"daddy, please don't. No, no!" Despite my words and my pleading, I actually couldn't wait for him to pound into my desperate hole. 

"Too bad, baby. Daddy's cock is going in no matter how hard you struggle." He growled gripping tightly at my neck. We did this often, playing out these types of rape scene Were my favourite. 

I struggled to breathe, he pressed hard enough for it to leave a nasty bruise as well as for me to see stars, but not hard enough for me to actually pass out. 

And without a second thought, he slammed into my awaiting hole. I had only prepared a little before so the hive stretch made my mouth gape. A broken moan falling from it. 

With how thick his cock was, it was only able to make it half way before it stopped, but this only caused him to repeatedly slam into my poor hole until his girth was sat fully in my ass. 

He stretched me so wide and so fast that I actually screamed in pain. 

"Shut it, bitch. I bet you like it, having your hole destroyed by your daddy's cock" his hips rapidly moved to match his words. 

He wasn't wrong though, it made me feel amazing. Full and content

Suddenly he took his whole cock out my ass making me involuntarily whine at the loss. He ignored me and instead used both his hands to spread my checks, my gaping hole on display for my raper. 

Without warning he stuck it all the way in before removing it, his hands still spreading my cheeks. 

After repeating that a few times he rammed into my hole, chasing his release. 

"Please stop, it hurts! You're hurting me!" I cried, clawing at the man above me. 

He only grabbed my arm flipping me over so I was on my stomach and pressed my arms against my back harshly. 

"Get over yourself, you little slut. You should be begging me to fuck you like the slut you are." His breath was hot on my neck, growling his words making me shiver in desire. 

When finally he came in my hole, he removed himself from my hole and slapping my ass before spitting on my sore body as he tucked himself back into his trousers and leaving me there alone. 


End file.
